The World Won't Last Forever
by SaturnsWings
Summary: When a unknown darkness threatens kids and adults it's up to the KND to stop it before it's too late. 25 34 tommysonia 1lizzie MushiLee
1. The begining of the end

HI! This is my first fanfic so I hope it turns out o.k. Hope you enjoy the story! (Sorry, I'm kind of hyper.)

'_I could have prevented this' _that was all Numbuh two could think of as he lye on the cold ground. Behind him a battle for mankind was raging on. All they needed was one operative to make it to the door then everything would be o.k. But the way things were going so far it looked like none of the twelve remaining operatives would make it.

The funny thing about it was that nobody saw it coming. Both kids and adults were taken by surprise._ 'I never thought the world would end like this'_ he thought trying to get up. Nobody saw it coming and so far nobody could stop it.

It all started out as an average day for operatives 1 through 5. Numbuhs 2 (Hoagie Gilligan), 3 (Kuki Sanban), and 4 (Wallabee Beetles) were taking turns playing Super Smash Bros while Numbuh 5 (Abby Lincoln) was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

" YAY I WON!" Kuki screamed to the top of her lungs as Wally slammed his controller to the ground.

"Cruddy girl." He mumbled under his breath crossing his arms in the process.

"I don't even know why you act like your angry when you _know_ you let her win on purpose." Hoagie said with a bored expression on his face.

" Ah did NOT let her win on purpose!" he yelled shaking his head.

"Riiiiight…" Abby laughed while looking up from her magazine.

By this time Wally was getting more and more angry.

He stomped over to Kuki, grabbed her hand, and took the controller out of it while throwing it on the ground. Kuki could feel tears in her eyes but smiled when she realized that he was holding her hand. She never wanted to let go, so she closed her eyes to make the moment seem just a little longer.

She was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard a fit of giggles. When she opened her eyes she saw Wally's beet red face along with Abby and Hoagie laughing in the background.

"Aww isn't that cuute?" Hoagie spoke between laughs.

"Yeah you'd make a good Romeo for the school play!" Abby added.

"Oh Kuki if only I could tell you my true feelings!" Hoagie tried to put on his best Australian accent while kneeling on one knee. Kuki tilted her head in confusion. She always dreamed of Numbuh 4 having feelings for her, but she couldn't tell if Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 were kidding or not.

Wally clenched his fist and angrily made his way to his room with Kuki not too far behind. Hoagie just shook his head as he made his way to the window. As he looked up at the sky he noticed how extremely cloudy it was outside which normally wouldn't be a problem if the clouds didn't look so strange. They were a dark shade of gray with some thick black swirls mixed in. All in all he got a bad vibe like something horrible was going to happen, but he kept his mouth shut.

Kuki stood outside Wally's door with a worried look on her face. She raised her hand to knock but all of the sudden lost her nerve. She walked to her room and turned on her computer. _'What's wrong with me,' _She thought to herself _'I normally would of walked right in his room with no problem'_ She had to admit, she had fallen hard for the little aussie. And if she had to be completely honest with herself, she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was about 8:00 when the KND of sector V sat down to eat. Dinner consisted of five pizzas, two cheeses, two pepperoni, and one sausage. All was silent until the alarm went off and Numbuh 362's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Attention ALL KND operatives, this is a code red, repeat this is a code red!" everyone stood shocked; there hasn't been a code red since Father was turning the KND into animals.

"ALL KND operatives are to return to moon base AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" _silence._

"Well you heard her, to the ship NOW!" Nigel yelled to his dumbstruck teammates.

They were about halfway to moon base and the air was full of tension. Hoagie had a confused look on his face, as if he was trying to think._ 'Could the clouds be causing whatever is going on?' _

" Numbuh 5 would give ya a penny for ya thoughts." Abby said while sitting down next to him. He looked at her then turned back to piloting the ship. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Abby's start'n to worry bout ya, you've been actn weird lately." she lifted her hat so she could see him better, though she really couldn't tell what he was thinking with those goggles covering his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said flatly, he was getting tired of the conversation. There was a long silence and Hoagie started to feel a little guilty.

"O.k. maybe there is.." he stopped, she had fallen asleep a long time ago and was lightly snoring. A light blush appeared on his face, he used to have a crush on Cree but that didn't last long. Sure he and Abby joked around a lot but he never thought of her being more than a friend, a least he thought he didn't. Besides he always got the feeling that she had fallen for Nigel.

" Maybe it was never meant to be." He whispered to himself. "Sometimes I just don't think I'm good enough." He said smiling as if nothing was wrong; it was almost like he was trying to convince himself.

When they had finally arrived at moon base, billions of ships were coming inside. Hoagie landed the ship as his teammates exited into moon base. Every KND operative in the world was in that auditorium waiting to hear the news.

"When is Numbuh 362 gonna tell us!" Wally yelled anxiously. As if Numbuh 362 heard him herself, she stepped on the stage with a disturbed look on her face. The room fell silent as everyone awaited the news.

"What is happening in the world right now can't be described, so I think it will be easier to show you." With that said the lights flickered out and a video clip came on. The first clip showed an African safari. Thick black clouds shot down from the sky as jet-black creatures emerged from the darkness. Animals big and small tried to run but the creatures surrounded them and engulfed them in darkness. Pink lights shot up from darkness and then morphed with it. When the dark cleared out thousands of animals lay lifeless on the ground as the thick dark gray clouds floated in the sky.

The next video clip showed a Paris amusement park. Like in Africa the darkness shot down from the sky only it was people who were affected. Every KND operative gasped at what they saw. Children, adults, and anything that was living were attacked by the darkness. The sound of screaming and crying could be heard over all the commotion. When the darkness lifted dozens of bodies could be seen all over the place. The streets that were once filled with fearful screams were silent.

When the video clips ended there wasn't anyone in the room that wasn't shook up. It was worse for those who saw their homes getting torn apart right before their eyes.

"As you saw on the video clip, the world is slowly being torn apart by this darkness." Numbuh 362 said glaring at the screen. "It can't be Father because it attacked kids _and_ adults, nobody knows what it could be."

"I do." A low monotone voice said. An African American girl stood up with a concerned look on her face. She had wavy coal brown hair with eyes to match. She wore navy blue leggings and an oversized zipper up gray hoody. Everyone could tell there was something different about her, mainly because her eyes were always clouded over as if she was in a daze her whole life.

"You huh." Stated Numbuh 362 questionably "O.k. come up here and tell us then." She walked up to the stage and looked every single operative in the eye sending chills up everyone's spine. In her hands she cradled an unseen object. _'What is up with this girl?'_

Well there's the first chapter! I'll give you some sugar if you review!


	2. Silencso far

Well this is the second chapter. Some of the unanswered questions

will be answered in this chapter! (I think….)

Everyone stared in confusion as the girl put a black and red book on the podium. "I found this book less than four hours ago here at moon base." She said in her monotone voice. The crowd erupted with angry voices. "Get off the stage!" "What do you know about anything!" "Traitor!" was just some of the things operatives said, yet she stood there like nothing was happening.

"Numbuh 88 please continue." Numbuh 362 spoke up over the angry voices. She nodded as she flipped through the pages of the book. As soon as she found the page she held the book up so that everyone could see it.

" In 1915 the same darkness swept over the United States, Canada, and other countries." Numbuh 88 said while showing everyone the picture. In the picture houses were torn down, and the earth was cracked in many places. The bodies of animals and people were seen throughout streets, parking lots, restaurants, and fields. The same thick gray clouds were hovering over the town. The picture wasn't as bad as the video clips, but they were still hard to look at.

"This incident was never put in history books, or talked about because it was unexplainable." She said while closing the book.

"The government tried it's best to hide it by acting like nothing ever happened." Numbuh 362 examined the book.

"This is good information but it still doesn't explain what the creatures are." she said giving the book back to girl.

"But it should give you enough information to think of a plan." finally 362 got it and began to think of an idea. Numbuh 88 returned to her seat as Numbuh 362 talked to some head operatives to come up with a good reliable plan. An hour had passed by and everyone was talking about what the creatures could be, except those who were too upset to talk. Mainly Numbuh 3. She had been crying nonstop into Numbuh 4's hoody, reality had hit hard. He tried his best not to look at her for obvious reasons but was finding that hard to do. Even if the KND made it through this he knew that she would never be the same. She would look at the world from a different perspective, trying to find all of its faults.

About two hours later Numbuh 362 made an announcement.

" We need all operatives that are in charge of 2x4 technology for their sector to report to the fifth level of moon base." Right after she said that Numbuh 65.3 whispered something in her ear.

"Oh as for the rest of you, um you guys can get mentally and physically prepared on the second level of moon base." With that said the auditorium began to filter out as everyone did what he or she was told. Everyone had left except for Numbuh 88. She clutched the book in her hand and seemed to be staring into space. Sometimes Numbuh 362 wondered what she was thinking about all the time. The weirdest part of all was that she seemed to appear out of thin air. There were no memory files about her training in the artic base, so when the time came for her to graduate she had no other choice but to keep her at moon base to do a simple filing

job. It was a waste of potential but she had no other choice.

"Numbuh 88 is everything o.k.?" asked Numbuh 362 genuinely. She looked at her with a dazed expression but didn't say anything. She got up and slowly walked out the door leaving Numbuh 362 concerned.

"OH, CRUD" Wally yelled as entered the second level of moon base. His shirt was stained with tears from Kuki crying and he looked like he was about to explode.

"What does she expect to do here for TEN HOURS!" He screamed trying to get Abby's attention. She just sat there drinking a soda, completely ignoring him.

"HELLO, is anyone in there!"

"Numbuh 5 says ya stop yelling in her ear and relax." he stared at her blankly.

"When the time comes for us to fight we have to be _calm_ and prepared." She said as if the answer was obvious. Wally sat down and put his head in his hands as he began to talk.

"I can't believe this is really happening, if hit Europe already that means it must of hit Australia right?" she was silent.

"I have family that still lives in Australia!" Abby was shocked to say the least.

"You actually knew Paris was in Europe!" she said sitting up in her seat. His face was starting to turn red.

"YES I DID!" if there was anything he couldn't stand it was being called stupid. He preferred to think of it as being a little slow on some subjects.

"Numbuh 5 don't know if it hit Australia or not, and if it did all we can do is stop it." He nodded and got up out of his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Numbuh 3, she was really shook up after she saw those video clips." a small smile appeared on Abby's face.

"So are ya finally going to admit that ya have a thing for her?" he could feel the heat rising to his face. Wally still couldn't figure out how she knew about his crush on Kuki. Was it really that obvious?

"No I'm just going to see if she's alright."

"You should tell her soon because the way things are looking, the world might not last long enough for you to wait.

Numbuh 2 just came out of the room that Numbuh 362 was explaining her plan in. He felt like it was good plan, at least it made sense. As he went up to the snack machine to get a candy bar he noticed someone was behind him. When he turned around Numbuh 88 was standing there staring at him with those lifeless eyes.

"Uh, h-h-h-hey Numbuh 88." She just stood there staring. This girl was really starting to freak him out; everything about her was just unexplainable. He turned to leave when she stopped him.

"You knew something bad was going to happen didn't you?" she asked with no signs of emotion on her face. Hoagie just turned around and looked at her.

"I guess, kind of, maybe."

"Having a sixth sense comes in handy doesn't it." He backed away trying his best not to look scared.

"Just because I had a feeling that it would happen doesn't mean I have a sixth sense."

"Denial." Hoagie looked around the room noticing people were staring at them. He looked back at Numbuh 88 who was still staring at him._ 'Why is she so weird?'_ he wondered to himself _'I can tell that she's hiding something though'_ just then she walked closer to him.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She said in her low monotone voice, then she smiled and walked away leaving Hoagie shaking and scared.

Well there you go! PLEASE review


End file.
